The invention relates to a squaring circuit supplying an output voltage whose value is proportional to the square of the value of the input voltage.
The expression i.sup.2 t, in which i is the load current of an electrical consumer or load and t the appropriate period of time, permits conclusions to be drawn as to the temperature behaviour of an electrical consumer or load, for example a DC motor. To obtain the square of load current i so-called OTA (operational transconductance amplifier) circuits are usually employed, although they have a drawback in that only signal amplitudes of a few millivolts can be processed.